


A Light Through the Shadows

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Grimbark, Grimdark, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smiled, even though your face felt like glass that would shatter if you moved too much. "Hi, Rose," you said, always the bright one, because you couldn't bear to make your friends sad. "Just had a bad dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light Through the Shadows

_You ran and ran and ran and you couldn't escape the leash the claws the burning behind your eyes in your skull under your skin the burning cold sickness darkness leash that dragged you down brought you to heel made you attack attack attack your friends your family John Nanna Karkat Dave Grandpa Rose Casey Jake and they were dead with their blood on your claws and their flesh in your teeth and you howled to a moon long gone while the leash choked the breath from your throat and your howls turned to screams-_

You jolted awake with a sobbing cry, tears on your cheeks and a scream lodged in your throat. Dark. It was too dark, too shadowy and you couldn't see your hands, couldn't tell the color and you nearly fell out of bed scrabbling for your lamp.

Warm brown instead of corpse grey, bitten nails instead of claws, callouses on your palms instead of leathery paw pads. You sobbed again, in relief rather than terror, and hugged your own shoulders.

"Jade?"

Rose stood at the door to your room, a robe thrown on over her pjs. Her hair was mussed from sleep but her eyes were alert and concerned. You smiled, even though your face felt like glass that would shatter if you moved too much. "Hi, Rose," you said, always the bright one, because you couldn't bear to make your friends sad. "Just had a bad dream."

Rose pursed her lips a little and moved into your room, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently, sitting on the edge of your bed.

You forced a little giggle, shielding the truth behind smiles. "Nothing to psychoanalyze here!" you assured her brightly.

You were good at hiding behind cheerfulness. Rose was good at cutting through bullshit and she leveled an even look at you. "Jade," she said patiently, taking your hands in hers, cool fingers soothing against your own. "'Just a bad dream' wouldn't have you waking up in tears, nor howling in your sleep."

You looked away from her, your cheeks gone hot in mortification. You forgot, sometimes, that Rose could shine her Light behind your shields as easily as she did behind everyone else's, you just gave her far less reason to do so, most days. She held your hands, stroking her thumbs over your knuckles, her hands so tiny and soft compared to yours.

You took a deep breath and stared at your clasped hands because you couldn't look at her. "I know the Batterwitch is dead," you said softly. "But I feel like she still has me, sometimes, like her claws are still stuck in me."

Rose's voice was quiet and laced with such empathy that your heart ached for her. "I know exactly what you mean."

The Horrorterrors. Shit. You weren't the only one who had an invader in your head. You looked up at her through your lashes, apologetic and hopeful. "Does it get better?" you asked, feeling absurdly young.

Rose cupped your face in her hands and leaned forward to kiss your forehead. "Some days," she murmured, her lips pressing against your eyelids one at a time. "Other days, it feels like they're right under your skin." A light kiss dusted over your nose and you almost giggled. "But those days always pass." A final kiss to your lips, each touch as careful and heartfelt as a prayer. She leaned her forehead against yours, close enough to share breath and your lips parted to draw in unsteady air. Her thumb smoothed over your cheek, wiping away fresh tears. "That's what you have to remember," she whispered, the words felt as much as heard. "Those days always pass."

You reached up and wrapped your hands around her wrists for an anchor, trembling. Eventually, your shaking stopped and she lay down with you, holding you as you fell back asleep. Your dreams were still troubled, still laced with brown-purple-blue-black lightning and the sensation of blood in your mouth and a leash at your throat.

But now, as you ran, there was a Light to guide you.


End file.
